Secrets
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Everyone has a secret... and so they hide the reality and live the lie they had laid for eachother  Sequel to Love Story


**Secrets: Sequel to LOVE Story.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The sound of the rain made her restless but the feeling of guilt made her weak.

Laying on her bed cover by only cover next to the man she swore she would never see again. His arm wrapped itself around her naked wasted bringing her some warmth. Why had she let this happen? With a small glance she notice that it was 8:15am. She turned around and faced her living nightmare. "Naruto, wake up" She whispered as she shook him awake.

He opened his eyes, little by little and stared right into hers. "What?" She asked.

"You have to go" She said sitting up. He stared at her pale naked back and frowned.

"You know, the cover smell like him" He glared.

"Don't start" She hissed. "Just go Naruto"

"Hinata..."

"Leave" She repeated. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and sigh. He tooks his clothes and gave her once last glance and then left. At the sound of the door closing Hinata sighed and buried her face in her arms. What have she done?

She slowly stood up and went on with her morning.

After she had taken a bath, wash her teeth and eaten she began to take care of the her secret. She tooks off her covers and threw them on the bathroom floor. She let the water run in her tub and it was full she poured detergent and dump the sheets, washing away every memory from it.

"Hinata?" A male voice along with the sound of the door opening.

"I'm in the bathroom" She yelled. She waited in silance as the footsteps got closer. She stared at the door, and before her eyes a man with onyx eyes appeared before her. "Hello Sasuke" She smiled gently.

"Hello" He said. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek softly. His eyes wonder to the water filled tub. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cleaning" She said. They both stood in silance as she stared at the sheets floating in the water.

"Get ready, We have that dinner remember?" He said.

"Oh yes... I forgot" She said. She deeped her hand in the now white water and drained ever drop. She got dressed and they left. The car ride was silent, with no words said along the way. The uchiha mansion was lighted brightly and from the car they could see their friends. They got off the car and walked in hand in hand.

All of her highschool friends were there, including Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Sakura, one of Hinata's best friend and the woman Naruto had left her for. Hinata glanced at her and notice they bearly touched each other. She squeezed Sasuke hand.

The party went on after the dinner was served, everyone chatted along with one and other. Ino was pregnat with Shikamaru's baby, Tenten showed proudly her diamond and the rest talked about the old times. Hinata listened as Sasuke and Neji talked buisness. She excused herself and began to walk around. She had seen the mansion lots of time but she always found it relaxing to wonder around.

"Hinata" A voice whispered behind her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Naruto" She said as she turned around to find herself close to the blonde man.

"Why are you with him?" He asked.

"Because I'm happy with him" She said.

"You love me" He threw.

"And yet you make me cry"

"You're not happy with him... you belonge to me" He said firmly.

"I did... but you gave up your chance when you left with Sakura" She shot back. This made him look at his feet.

"I was stupid" He whispered.

"Too bad Naruto" She said and passed right pass him. Just before she passed him, he grabbed her hand and kissed her. His lips pressed againts hers made her melt. She pushed him away and ran.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed and punched the wall.

Hinata found herself beside Sasuke again, and she didn't leave his side all night.

10:30 and the only ones there were Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Sasuke. "It's time for us to go" Ino cooed as Shikamaru helped her up.

"Us too" Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's hand but he slapped her away.

They said their good bye and Hinata and Sasuke were now alone. "That wasn't easy" Sasuke sigh as he kissed her neck. "Do you wanna stay over?"

"Can't" She sigh. "I'll see you tomorow" She kissed him goodbye and left.

Sasuke, such a man that was right for her, but as much as they wanted to love each other, it wasn't as strong as what they felt for Naruto and Sakura. Hinata loved Sasuke but it's not as strong as she wanted it to be.

Yet Hinata wasn't stupid, Naruto was married and she needed something better, and that something better was Sasuke.

"I shall never forget the taste of your lips on mine, but what happened is past and he is my now"

* * *

**There would be another sequel to this one... hope you all like it. **

**PLease REview. **


End file.
